Numbah 2 Ain't Sexy
by Pennyjpie
Summary: An unassuming Sora is suddenly swept off his feet by a charming stranger. This is too good to be true! Can his wit and charm possibly lead this hopeless romantic to his happily ever after? No way. But God knows he'll try anyway... Young XehaSo. Coffee Shop AU.


_This story is a republishing of 25GtaC's story on Archive of our Own (Ao3). This will be acting as an ambassador account for her fanfictions on FFN. I'm not 25GtaC but I have permission._

Please enjoy the fic!

 **Original A/N:**

 _wow i always hated when writers put in the summary that they dont do summaries but this is actually really hard. i wrote this to make my friend laugh. its a dumb coffee shop au. theyre both out of character. i was reading a lot of like, stiles/peter hale at the time so it actually comes across more like that._

"This seat taken?" Soras head snapped up and nodded without any thought and-

WOW this guy is gorgeous. This guy is GORGEOUS. Just. His eyes and his hair and his EYES. Like, yellow isn't a real eye color is it?

"Ha, well it better be a real eye color, or I might have a problem."

Aw no his voice is great. Like Luke fucking Skywalker.

"Oh! I...I said that out loud?" Skywalker just chuckled and that's no fair. Chuckles should only ever sound like Santa or Evil Santa but this chuckle sounds sexy. Oh no. "I'm so sorry your eyes are great yellow's cool I love it" Aw no stop talking please.

"I might be persuaded to forgive you, if you'll grant me the pleasure of your company?" His smile at that should have been intimidating. So much of this guy leaned towards bad news bears and if Sora had more of a survival instinct he might not find it so damn hot.

"Yea! Yes. Yes that's good. Happy to share the table! With you..." One day, when Sora is old and senile, he'll forget how goddamn opposite of suave he was in his youth. For now the only real choice was to blush and hope Sexy McNoName will think he's cute. In an attractive way.

And yea, it's probably working. 'Cause the Guy (Whose name will come up eventually calm down) smiled some more while he sat down with like a weird amount of grace.

The white-haired, golden-eyed, tan-skinned (find out his NAME, Sora) beautiful, beautiful man took a sip of his coffee, which now that it was close enough to those LIPS suddenly warranted Sora's attention and-

"I had no idea they sold cups that big. Wow is that a bowl?"

Coffee slipped out of the guys mouth and back into his BOWL in probably the least attractive move he'd pulled so far and he laughed, out loud and real and not like evil Santa and Sora felt his heart skip a beat.

Best to catch him while he's off guard.

"What's your- I'm Sora! What's your name?" Oh God, sound more desperate Sora, maybe he'll take pity.

The Guy took another moment to chuckle to himself and wipe gently at his lips with the luckiest napkin at the table. "That's a lovely name. I'm Young Xehanort."

Wow, what a mouthful. There's probably a way of connecting that to the mouthful of penis Sora is now imagining, but his skill was never in euphemisms.

"So, Sora." Xehanort smiled and he might be blushing but Sora is Definitely blushing so let's just not say anything. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes!" Soras hand flailed and knocked his hot chocolate off the table. "No!" Sora hoped with all his heart that Xehanort would find this cute. 'Please think I'm cute.'

"Oh, you are adorable," Xehanort was laughing and Sora hoped with all his heart that they'd still get to kiss.

"You'll still kiss me, right?" Xehanort smirked at that, looking so much like a bad boy that Sora might swoon. Xehanort shifted closer, leaning in to invade Soras space. Soras pulse sped up, his heart thumping against his chest like it wanted to pull Sora closer to Xehanort by force. His breath hitched and his vision flicked to those golden eyes before settling, maybe permanently, on Young Xehanorts lips.

Those lips smiled outright just before they pressed lightly against Soras own.

That should be disappointing. This sexy beast promised a kiss and Sora half expected to end up kicked out of the Café for general indecency but really the kiss was practically chaste.

But, oh, this kiss was not disappointing. Sora felt a bit light headed and maybe he wasn't breathing but Xehanort seemed just as affected, maybe.

"Go out with me." Sora meant that to come out as a question and Xehanort must have got that 'cause he nodded and oh this is gunna be awesome.

And then they run off w/eachother and live happily ever after and they wait 2 years to have sex cause they just like to hold eachother tenderly.

 _so i actually wrote this for a friend cause she wanted a sora/young xehanort ship. but in the like 2 days it took me to write it, someone posted a fic for that. [on Ao3]_


End file.
